


When Misery Loves Its Company

by ChainedYetAdrift



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainedYetAdrift/pseuds/ChainedYetAdrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was supposed to be a late night dinner party quickly reminds Lana that misery no longer loves company. Nowadays it insists upon it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Misery Loves Its Company

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my twisted imagination. 

A/N: This fic is not meant to offend anyone or cause some outrageous revolt. It is simply the product of too much time on my hands and too much imagination to help it thrive. 

Pairing: Lana Winters/Oliver Thredson. Don’t like, don’t read, it’s as simple as that. Contains mature scenes and sexual situations, but you should expect that anyway since after all, this is American Horror Story right?

****

Lana gazed out the car window of Oliver’s blue sedan, her jaw dropping open in awe and her big brown eyes glued to the tall, brick mansion as it came into view upon the dark hillside to the west.

Oliver glanced at her in the seat next to him out of the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself. It wasn’t often that she was able to leave the house and often times when she did, it seemed as though she were learning the world all over again the moment her foot stepped outside his door.

She didn’t say a word as he pulled up, steering the car around the curved driveway and stopping the car in front of the mansions massive front door. There was a valet who walked up and helped her out of the car while an attendant began to usher her up the mansion’s steps when a hand fell onto the attendant’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

“I’ll… take that.” Oliver said and put himself between Lana and the attendant. She felt the hand at her back be replaced by Oliver’s stronger grip and push her forward up the steps and inside the double doors. 

Lana’s eyes traveled around the mansion’s high entry way as they passed

“Hurry, we’re late.” she heard behind her, his voice low right next to her ear and she quickened pace in attempt to keep up with his longer gait as he guided her through the long, darkened corridors and into a large dining hall.

“Dr. Thredson!” a gruff voice greeted out as they walked in. 

Oliver stopped mid-step, his arm shooting out to grab Lana’s wrist and she felt herself jerk backward a bit as he pulled her back to his side. 

“It’s been much too long…” the man said, walking up to them both and grasping Oliver’s extended hand for a handshake. “And who is this beautiful young woman?” 

Lana looked up at him quietly. He was slender, older than both of them, his hair white and curly to match his stark white suit. His bright blue eyes darted from Oliver to Lana and then back again. 

Oliver looked down to Lana at his side. “This… is Lana Winters.” 

He couldn’t stop the wide smile that was spreading over his face as he looked down at her. She truly was a vision. Her chocolate locks were pinned up into an elegant bun and she was wearing a short, stark red dress that clasped at the back of her neck by a little white, ruffled daisy leaving her arms, shoulders, and back completely bare to his eyes and the rest of the world. She was beginning to fidget as they gazed at her, clutching the red glittering wallet he’d purchased for her to wear tonight that went along with her shoes. 

“Good evening…” she said finally and smiled. “This is a beautiful home you have here.” 

“Thank you, it’s been in my family for years. But it pales in comparison to you.” he said with a warm smile and pulled Lana’s hand into both his as he gazed at her. “Tell me Doctor… Where did you find such an astonishing woman? She is a vision!” 

Oliver didn’t respond right away, his dark gaze still looking directly into Lana’s eyes, his expression softening even more before he finally turned back to his hostess. “In the most… unlikely of places…. I guess you could say I’ve been looking for her my entire life.”

Lana said nothing and let her eyes drop to the hand bag she held in front of her at his implication, her fingers awkwardly skirting over the red dangling sequins that shown in the light. 

“Well you have done astonishingly well. Please, come in and have a seat. Dinner is just about to be served.”

Lana felt Oliver’s warm fingertips return to the bare skin at the small of her back and proceeded to follow his fellow colleague further into the dining hall. 

They made their way to the table where several others were seated and she took a seat in the chair Oliver had slid out of for her, setting her red bag on the table and she watched as he sat down in the chair next to her. Lana said not a word as a long debate unfolded over the research they had all been doing as of late. 

“Studies are proving that over the years, lobotomies are absolutely barbaric… The prevalence of conserving the original state of the mind is essential. If you ask me, a lobotomy is a coward’s way of solving the problem. You can’t treat what’s no longer there.” Oliver argued.

Her fingers twirled her fork in her plate as one of his colleagues argued back and forth amongst others. She shifted the little green baby peas around the curved edges of the ceramic flatware absentmindedly when the soft sound of a woman clearing her throat caught her attention. She looked up curiously. There was a woman sitting across the long table in front of her, younger than she is and she was watching her intently. Her hair was long, wavy and black against pale marble skin with lipstick just as dark. She was looking at her intensely, almost seductively and Lana felt herself drawn into her encompassing gaze. Her skin was like alabaster, smooth and tight. Her black dress was cut into a v-neck that dipped below the valley between of her breasts. 

The woman leaned forward and smiled. 

“I can see why he keeps you within his sights… I wouldn’t let you out of mine either.” She said in a quiet voice with a gesture to Oliver who was facing the opposite direction, completely caught up in conversation.

Quickly Lana pulled her gaze away from the woman and glanced to Oliver as well, but he didn’t appear to have heard a thing. 

She turned back to the dark eyes still watching her and smiled, raising an eyebrow in remembrance of the side of her that she used to be, and still very much is. 

“He has his reasons… But don’t mistake that our reasons are shared because things are not always what they seem, now are they?” Lana replied and to implement her meaning, gave her a small seductive smirk as well.

The woman gave her a dark, molten smile before she slowly and discretely extended a long sinewy arm across the table in Lana’s direction. Lana glanced back to Oliver once more and then slid her hand across the white tablecloth as well until their fingers entwined. But the moment was short lived when she felt a large firm hand squeeze her thigh tightly under the table and she startled a little, breaking the enchantment of the woman’s gaze and slipping her hand away from the woman’s touch. Immediately she looked in the direction of the owner of that hand and sat back in her chair. 

Oliver was looking at her, his dark brows lightly knitted and his lips set in a firm line. She looked back down at her peas and grabbed her fork. His gaze eventually left her and flitted across the table to the woman that had seen but not seen their exchange and she also shifted uncomfortably under his dark gaze. Oliver’s dark brown eyes narrowed the slightest bits, his expression becoming hard and cold and the woman set her fork down and slid out of her chair. His dark eyes followed her as she proceeded to the kitchen with her plate, not missing the feminine glare she shot at him just before she disappeared through the swinging kitchen door. 

"Oliver..." Lana said quietly under the ruckus of the voices around them, her voice calm and soothing. After a moment, he turned to her as she spoke. "Calm down… we were just talking."

“I'm fine...” he said, agitation in his voice and she felt his hand slide away from her leg under dinner table.

“I’m not going anywhere…” she said as her usual means of projecting comfort. 

She watched him turn away from her to straighten his jacket while running a hand through his dark hair and she took a moment to look at him. They had originally rushed out of the house so quickly tonight that she hadn’t had a chance to fully see what he was wearing and she had to admit, he was very handsome. He was wearing a black tux with a white button down underneath and a white bowtie. His dark hair was without the hair gel he usually wore and was just lazily brushed back with the use of his fingers. It appeared he had chosen to leave his glasses behind as well and hadn’t bothered to shave as his jaw was speckled with the beginnings of a five o’clock shadow. 

He exhaled to collect himself and returned to listening to his colleagues continue to converse. She never understood why, but for some reason, she really liked when he was possessive. He seemed to show it most whenever they were finally out in public. Lana smirked to herself and slowly slid her hand under the table and over to her right.

Suddenly Oliver jumped, his knee hitting the wood table underneath with a loud bump, shaking the crystal glasses resting atop it as a hand slid along his inner thigh. It traveled up along the fabric of his slacks quickly until it had found its destination in his lap, massaging what it found there.

“Is everything alright?” the hostess asked at the head of the table, his expression turning to concern as he looked Oliver up and down. 

"I… uh." Oliver began, his dark eyes sweeping across the table at his surrounding colleagues looking him up and down. He swallowed hard and looked quickly to his left to the small woman in a red next to him. She didn’t look at him and kept shuffling her peas around on her plate with her fork. 

Her fingers were lightly caressing his cock underneath his slacks, grazing gently at first then squeezing it firm and quick, but just as carefully precise. 

"Dr. Thredson?" said a young man across from him. "You look a little… flustered."

“Apologies… I uh-.” He said, looking away from Lana, his brows furrowing in attempt to recollect his thoughts. “I was just stating that it’s… it’s been scientifically proven that… the levels of psy-”

And as if on cue, the hand at his crotch began to move full force and Oliver stopped midsentence, his dark eyes lowering and staring at the crystal glass of water in front of him. He felt his heart rate begin to speed up and the tiniest specks of sweat bead his forehead. 

His arm came to rest on the table and his hand formed a fist in his cloth napkin. Her fingers found his zipper and slid it down quickly and quietly then reached into them, pulling his straining cock free from the dark confines of his slacks. The people around the table disappeared as his eyes drifted closed. His other hand under the table covered hers and he felt his breath grow heavy at the touch of her warm skin against his own. 

“I..” he began and cleared his throat, his breath heavy with the beginning of hidden lust. “I just felt a… terrible cramp in my leg. They uh… they come… sporadically.”

Oliver wiped at his forehead with the white napkin in his fist, his erection under the table most uncomfortable. “Please… someone continue.”

When the chatter picked up again, Oliver leaned back in his chair relieved, not daring to look at Lana. 

“I told you I wasn’t going anywhere…” he heard Lana say quietly next to him, but she did not look at him. 

His larger hand enclosed around her smaller one as she stroked him under the table and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair, clearing his throat several times to cover the small sound that escaped each time the soft skin of her hand caressed the soft sensitive flesh at the head of his cock. 

She let her nails glide gently along the tight skin covering his shaft, dragging them delicately along the veins peeking out from under his skin. She was teasing him coyly while the world around them remained ignorant of their indecent explorations under the table. 

Oliver let out a heavy sigh, his head tilting back against the back of the chair as he desperately fought to stop his hips from jerking and pumping into her hand under the table. He felt her fingers grip him tightly at the base then pump her fingers to the length while slowly increasing in speed and his dark brows furrowed, his lips parting as jolts of the most sinful pleasure rippled through his hips. What she was doing to him would be sacrilege if anyone found out… And if it was one of his colleagues, he would never live it down. He tried, he really tried, but God, he couldn’t make that hand stop and was instead encouraging it! He twitched when the tip of her finger danced and dipped across the small hyper sensitive opening at his tip and he almost lost it right on the spot. 

His eyes flew open when Lana’s hand slid out from under his and she rose up from the table, excusing herself and leaving him confused and absolutely bereft. 

“I need to go to the ladies room… Please excuse me.” she said to everyone at the table. He watched her speechlessly as she quickly sauntered off, his eyes glued to the twist of her hips under that short red dress as she moved. 

Oliver watched her reach the corner to his left and she turned back to him a moment, a smile playing over her red lips and her eyebrows flexing flirtatiously. She slid around the corner, her hand lingering behind her with a finger curling to beckon him to follow her just before it disappeared. Oliver turned back to his colleagues, clearly distracted and void of release. He shifted in his chair, straightening the front of his pants under the table cloth. He glanced back to the corner she just disappeared down then slid out of his seat.

"Excuse me gentlemen... I have a pressing matter that requires my utmost attention a moment." he said and walked hurriedly off to chase the red skirt that had just disappeared around the corner. 

He bolted around the corner like lightening and moved into the darkened hallway hurriedly and with ease, his dark eyes searching along the shadowed halls like a shark swimming through night time waters.

He saw a door open a crack and that small slender finger peek out, curling again to beckon him to it. Oliver strode over, his dark eyes leering into the small opening. 

Lana peered up at him and smiled. “I was beginning to think you would be a no show.”

He took one quick look behind him to see if anyone was watching, but no, the coast was clear. He felt her hand grasp his white bowtie and pull him into the dark closet, the door shutting behind him with a quiet click. She flicked on the light switch by the thin cord above their heads and Oliver looked around, realizing it was a coat closet filled with coats along the walls. He grabbed a coat off the rack dropped it in front of the small space under the door to block any light from seeping through. He looked down to see her fingers snake around his waist from behind and begin working his belt buckle loose, but she wasn’t moving fast enough. Oliver pushed her hands out of the way and quickly undid the buckle and zipper, reaching in and pulling his painfully hardened cock free. 

“The nerve…. In front of my colleagues, Lana? You started this… Now, I’m finishing it.” He said darkly and spun on her, his face an inch from hers.

Lana smirked and slid to her knees, grasping him tightly and he gasped. At first her hand pumped him off slowly as her red lips encased only the head of his cock, sucking at the swollen, pink tip with loud smacks. Oliver sighed and gasped, a hand reaching up to grasp the coat rack next to him to steady himself. He reached down behind her neck with the other and unclipped the little flower clasp, watching the thin straps fall from her shoulders. She paused what she was doing and looked up at him as she pulled the thin straps down completely to her waist, exposing her naked breasts to his dark eyes. 

Oliver smirked down at her, his index finger trailing along the line of her jaw until he hooked it under her chin. “Why don’t you show me just how much mommy cares about her baby.”

Immediately she went back to his aching cock, taking it in past her red lips and smearing angry, red streaks along his skin as she sucked. 

He moaned low in his throat and his fingers wound into her hair, pulling the pin she used to hold it together completely out and let it cascade down her pale shoulders like melted chocolate poured over vanilla. He pulled the tails of his white dress shirt up and peered down his belly to appreciate the sight of his thick length disappearing past her lips and into the warm confines inside her slender throat. 

His fingers found the back of her neck and he grasped her tightly, guiding her movements to his liking when she hesitated to take him in deep. 

“Don’t be shy because we’re somewhere new, it’s just like at home, Lana…. All the way in.” he said softly. 

He felt her throat relax a bit more to let him glide with less resistance down her throat. His mind was filled with the sucking and slurping sounds of her mouth, the warm, wet heat of her tongue cradling the underside of his cock, all mixed with the aching need tightening between his hips like a coil just waiting to snap. The heat of her palms flattened against his lower stomach as her head moved in long fluid strokes and she gently ran her fingers over the soft skin of his hips. Her fingers snaked down past his shaft and lower to fondle the loose skin of his sac. She paused to blow cool air over his wet flushed skin a moment and looked up at him with those warm chocolate eyes as she placed a kiss to the glistening tip before taking him back into her throat. He smiled to himself, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. She was getting good at this.... He grunted, gasping for breath and reaching for the coat rack for better leverage. His face tilted toward the ceiling and the light bulb dangling just above his head as she increased her efforts to bring about his release.

The pressure and heat was strong against his cock and the way she pressed her lips to the side of his shaft in a sinful kiss, sucking hard as she worked her way back up his wet skin was driving him crazy and the moment those red lips moved quickly over the head and tip was enough. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes clenching tight as he felt himself erupt. He held Lana tightly to him by her hair, grunting and groaning as he came in warm, jutting spurts, coating her throat and tongue. She finally pulled back, coming up for air as the last of it shot out and splattered on her lips and her breasts. 

Oliver sighed and leaned weakly against the coat rack to help steady his long, wobbly legs. His vision was hazy and swirled the small closet about as his chest rose and fell to recapture his stolen breath. Dimly, he gasped at the heat of Lana’s lips as she took his softening cock inside her mouth once more to clean away any remnants of his seed still lingering on his skin. 

Once he was able to stand on his own again, he pulled away from the coat rack and slumped against the closet door, sliding down to the floor in a heap. 

“What did I tell you? Practice makes perfection…” he said to her quietly with a small smile. 

His eyes lingered over her. Lana was still on her knees, the top of her dress bunched to her waist and she was wiping away the little opaque droplets from her bare breasts and sucking it away from her finger. Her red lipstick was slightly smeared and she licked her lips clean when she looked up at him.

He watched her smile and slink over to him on her hands and knees like a cat. 

“No, take that dress off first. And then you can come.” he said with a small smile and cocked an eyebrow at her suggestively. 

“What did I tell you about having patience?” she asked and began to follow through with his request. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Who has time for patience when you, of all people, should already know what I want?”

She stood up in front of him, removing her red heels then hooked her thumbs into her dress and wriggled her hips to pull the snug fabric down her legs. He watched captivated as her white panties were shed to a small bundle around her feet. 

“Things always go so much better when you do as you’re told, don’t they?” he said with a dark smile, his eyes trailing up her slender legs and stopping at the small gap between her thighs. He extended his arms to her and she stepped out of the clothes and crawled down into his waiting arms. 

He smiled at her when she straddled his lap and began to undo the little black buttons of his white dress shirt and pulled the fabric apart, exposing his chest to her eyes. She didn’t say anything to his response, already knowing the underlying meaning. 

His eyes watched her lazily as her fingers danced over the smooth dark hair at his chest and over his nipples and back up the clavicle to his neck. She cupped his face, her fingers smoothing over the dark bristly stubble found there and she dove in, capturing his lips. 

His hands immediately grabbed her waist when that wet little muscle behind her teeth slid past his lips and ran his fingers over the smooth skin of her thighs and bottom. Lana shivered when a wandering hand found the slick, aching pebble at the crest of her sex and began to worry it with his fingers. Oliver drank from her lips like a man dying of thirst and her felt her fingers clutch his shoulders as his thumb and fingers laid a blinding assault to those nerves that called to him for release. She broke the kiss when a long, thick finger dipped lower and found her hungry, dripping entrance. She pressed her cheek to his forehead when it slid inside with one stroke, her arms wrapping around his shoulders tightly as a quiet gasp escaped her lips. His lips found one of her budding nipples and he ran his tongue around it then enveloped it in the heat of his lips. 

“God, Oliver, why don’t you stop tormenting me and give me what I want for once.” she asked as her hips began to rock over his hand awkwardly as though they couldn’t figure out which way to go first.

“It’s always been yours, all you needed to do was come and get it.” he responded heavily against her breasts. 

He slid down to the floor completely, taking him with her until he was on his back. Lana rose up and helped him pull his black slacks down to his knees, his underwear following their lead and once she was satisfied with her handiwork, she crawled back and sat atop his bare hips. Her ankles hooked over his thighs and she quickly rose up, grasping his hardening length in her hand for the third time tonight and guiding him inside her. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” he asked, his voice husky. 

“Well, you made me this way, remember?” she jeered back at him with a small smirk.

Oliver’s eyes drifted closed and his mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as Lana sank down onto him completely in one quick movement. 

"God, you’re so tight..." he whispered under his breath. “And wet.”

Immediately her hips began to rock, slowly at first but eventually Lana found her rhythm. Oliver grasped onto her hips tightly to aid them. 

“You’re so big…” she moaned quietly as his hips began to thrust upwards quickly to meet hers. Oliver’s dark eyes roamed greedily over her flushed skin above him, enjoying the way her walls were contracting around him constantly. His hands ran over her thighs, her flat belly, and further up until they found her breasts. 

“Show me you can take it.” he huffed. 

Lana threw her head back, her body trembling with pleasure as his thick fingers pinched and rolled her tight budding nipples while she bounced over his cock. 

She stared down at him intently as her movements became more rough, forcing him into her as far as he could go. She moaned loudly and he quickly clamped his hand over her mouth, hushing her completely and he leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Careful… Do you want someone to open the door and find us?”

Her eyes shot open and flitted to his face at the thought. “How embarrassing it would be for someone to find out the elegant, little beauty I brought to dinner with me is hidden in a closet with a cock buried between her legs.”

Oliver felt a flood of wetness surge over him and he smiled to himself at the affect that that one single thought had done to her. Suddenly he pushed her back roughly and Lana toppled backward to her back onto the carpet with a small thud. He followed her, rising up on his knees and pulling her own knees apart to make room for himself. She looked up at him with wide curious eyes, but his face almost shadowed by the light bulb hanging high above their heads as he towered over her. 

He grabbed his slippery cock at the base and rubbed the soft plump head of it over her pink, swollen clit and watched as her hips twitched from the sensation. He repeated this and then tapped it several times against that little bundle of nerves. Her legs spread wide to either side of her, eager for more and watched her head roll backward and a small whimper escape her lips. 

He pushed himself back inside once more in one quick thrust, his hands grasping her small feet to hold them in place as he thrust fast and deliberate. His eyes watched her breasts shake from his movements and Oliver bit his lower lip to try to contain his own voice. Lana stared up at him intently, her thin eyebrows knit together from each building thrust. She reached up and grabbed the folds of his open dress shirt and pulled him down against her, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Oliver moaned quietly into her mouth, his hips continuing to rock against her own as he felt her tightening up around him. 

He broke away from her lips and whispered hotly next to her. "I want you to come for me... "

And before she could form a rebuttal, his hips shifted, brushing against the spot within her that he was beginning to learn all too well, his thrusts unrelenting and unforgiving. 

Lana felt the overwhelming heat and pleasure between her hips explode and her arms wrapped around his shoulders tightly, her fingers twisting into his black tux jacket. Her eyes widened as they stared blankly toward the ceiling of the closet above as Oliver drew her orgasm out between her legs.

He felt her clamping down around him tightly and Oliver bucked as his own release tore through him like a splash of cold water had just been poured down his spine. His weight pressed down against her completely and he grunted, moaned, and cursed under his breath and into her ear while the last of his orgasm spilled into the shuddering woman beneath him. 

After a moment Oliver pulled himself out of her grip easily and sat back on his haunches. He smiled lightly at the tiny whimper that escaped her lips when he slid from inside her while he dazedly worked to right his clothing. Lana didn’t say anything and just lay there on the carpet before him when he stood up, watching him silently redress. 

“Stay here, I’ll go back out first… It’s less suspicious that way.” He told her firmly as he looked down at her still naked form. 

She nodded and sat up when he stood at the door, listening for any movement or voices. He ran a hand through his short dark locks to tidy it back up before his hand twisted the doorknob and he stepped outside. He looked back at her one more time then closed the door behind him. 

Lana shifted to replace the coat he had dropped in front of the door to keep the light from shining through while she redressed. She looked around for her discarded clothing, grabbing up her hair pin that Oliver had snatched out and moved quickly to pin her hair neatly back up. She pulled a small mirror out of her purse to check her makeup and reapplied her lipstick. Just as she was re-clamping the straps of her dress at the back of her neck by the little white daisy, she heard a feminine voice coming down the hall outside. Lana leaned down and grabbed the coat from in front of the door and hung it back up quickly. She pulled the cord of the light bulb immediately after, leaving her in complete darkness. She remained absolutely quiet, her eyes darted to the crack under the closet door as a shadow moved slowly passed. 

“I thought I saw her come this way.” said a soft voice to what it appeared to be no one in particular as they passed by the closet.

She waited several minutes, clutching her red sequined bag and when all noise ceased, she slipped on her heels and slid out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her. The long hall was empty and she breathed a sigh of relief as she walked towards the dining hall.

“I was wondering where you had run off to… Were you waiting for me?” 

Lana stopped mid-step and spun on her heel to find the woman that was sitting across from her at the dinner table smiling at her almost seductively from further down the hall. 

“Oh… I was just looking for the bathrooms, but this place is so big! Seems, I’ve uh… seemed to have found myself a bit lost.” Lana responded with a small smile. 

She watched as the woman strode over to her. She was taller and her long black dress was split at her thigh. She looked Lana up and down as she approached. 

“Well I know that I have certainly been looking for you.” The woman said, her dark lips curling up into a seductive smile and slowly she crept closer. Lana said nothing and backed up against the wall as the woman moved in. 

“Why the sudden shyness? You certainly weren’t so quiet a little while ago at the dinner table....” she probed.

“Oh, it’s just the alcohol... I’m not quite feeling myself at the moment.” Lana responded. “I think we should get back to the party.”

Lana stiffened when the woman’s arms came up and pressed her hands to either side of Lana’s head, pinning her between them. “Why? When we can enjoy each other’s company here… away from… prying yet thankfully forgiving eyes.”

Lana watched as the woman leaned closer and a felt a knee press between her legs. Her dark eyes looked at Lana's red lips and she tilted her head, moving slowly to capture them when a deep familiar voice called out Lana'a name and they both looked towards the owner of it coming down the hall.

"That's the thing, they are always watching… And they’re not always as forgiving as one might think." Lana said to her quickly and the woman looked back at her curiously. Lana looked into her dark eyes as her mind worked to discover the meaning behind her words.

Finally Lana just gave her a small, wistful smile and said, “Maybe in another life…” 

She dipped under the woman's arms and walked quietly over to Oliver who was slowly moving in their direction, his hands in his pockets as his dark eyes followed Lana’s retreat.

“Ah… Dr. Thredson, is it? ” the woman greeted and turned towards Oliver, noticing the way he reached out and grabbed Lana’s wrist tightly once she was in reach and pulled her hard towards him. 

“I don’t believe we’ve formally been introduced…” he said in a low tone, his expression hardening as he pulled Lana behind his taller form.

“We haven’t… And it’s probably best we keep it that way.” She said as she strode towards them, her black heels clicking over the tile of the hall. “But I must say, you should keep a better watch on that one. If you’re not paying attention, she’ll be pulled right out from under your nose.” 

She smiled wryly to him while tucking a loose dark curl behind her ear as she passed him by and Oliver’s eyes narrowed as he watched her disappear around the corner.

He turned on Lana quickly, his expression just as hard as before and she stiffened as he looked down at her. Before she could say anything, he pulled her back into the dining hall and he pulled out her chair, but she refused to take it and walked passed him and the other guests who were still conversing amongst themselves at the table as they ate. 

Oliver strode after her, inwardly furious because he knew she was acting out simply because she knew she could get away with it while they were amongst others. Her stride was quick, but he was easily able to catch up with her before she could get too far and his hand reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her through a pair of dark, thick curtains that lead to the mansions patio. 

Oliver pushed her up against the wall roughly once they were out of the not so distant partygoer’s sights.

“After all this time, I can’t even turn my back on you for one second.” He whispered harshly to her. 

“I didn’t go looking for her, Oliver… She came looking for me.” Lana said, frowning up at him. 

He never ceased to terrify her whenever he became angry. Especially because she knew what he was capable of and his anger always leads to irrational decisions.

Oliver stared down at her, his eyes intimidating and dark as he looked her over. Finally he spoke up. “You were planning to abandon me, weren’t you?”

“No. I told you, I’m not going anywhere, Oliver. Let’s not do this right now, okay? Let’s just… go back inside and -" she began calmly, but he cut her off and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her away from the wall and over to a wooden patio table. 

She wisely offered no resistance when he picked her up under her buttocks and practically dropped her on the table. He pushed her down to her back by a hand at her neck. 

Lana looked up at him almost in shock as he quickly began to undo his belt and zipper. She felt him pull her knees up roughly to either side of his waist. He didn’t give her a chance to respond to any of his accusations and before she knew it, she felt his fingers pull her panties aside and that familiar hardened length probe at her entrance again just before he plunged inside. 

His colleagues were right around the corner and Oliver’s other hand clamped over her mouth once more to keep her quiet as he drove into her still sensitive core, his aggravation with her more than evident. His movements were not the same of the man she was just with in the closet. They were the jerky, needy movements of a man absolutely possessed by his need to completely and utterly consume. Lana shut her eyes, her hips bucking as he drove himself against that overly worked spot hidden within her walls and she cried out beneath his hand with every thrust. She knew this wasn’t making love and it wasn’t just sex, it was something else altogether. It was an act that seemed to ask for both love and hate and Lana could only lay beneath him and let herself be dragged along for the ride as she had done all along.

Oliver moaned and sighed quietly, his face pressing into her neck as his movements became more erratic and desperate. He leaned up and pressed his forehead to hers, his half lidded eyes looking down into hers and he felt her suddenly tightening up around him. After several more strokes, his eyes squeezed shut and he spilled his seed into her one more time and let the driving heat of it send her crashing in a blissfully painful descent over the edge of release. 

They both let out a heavy sigh as their high began to fade and Lana sat up. She slid off the table, straightening her dress and pushing passed him and this time he relented easily while he was still too caught up in the endorphins racing through his bloodstream. Oliver watched her slide passed and he grabbed her arm, tugging her back to him and causing her to stumble. 

His head dipped down next to her ear and a dark, malicious smile spread over his lips as he spoke, “Just remember this… She can't fuck you like I can." 

 

====End====


End file.
